Modern Love
Modern Love is the eighteenth episode of Season 4 of the Canadian television series, Degrassi: The Next Generation. It originally aired on January 24, 2005 on CTV Television and on July 22, 2005 on The N. The episode shares its title with the song by David Bowie. Summary Paige and Matt want to keep their relationship quiet but it seems that is impossible with Mr. Simpson spotting them at a park together. Not to mention Manny telling Hazel about Paige and Matt's relationship. Manny and Paige get into a fight in the hallway and Manny lets everyone know about their secret affair. Will this relationship last or will they be forced to go their separate ways? Meanwhile, Emma has a girls' night after getting over her ravine experience, but Chester and his brothers mess with the girls. Emma decides to get revenge on the boys, but it doesn't end too well. Main Plot Paige and Matt are trying to keep their relationship a secret, but it seems that it's impossible when Mr. Simpson spots them at a park. After Manny tells Hazel, will this relationship last or will they be forced to go their separate ways? Sub Plot Emma wants to have a girls' night after getting over her ravine experience with Jay and the teasing in school. At the girls' night, Chantay, Manny and Darcy see that Chester is Emma's new neighbor and he has two brothers named Chuck and Chad. The brothers and the girls mess around and play pranks with the tie dye buckets and football, giving Emma the power of revenge. Trivia= *The tentative tile for this episode was "Love Will Tear Us Apart" *Chester comes to Emma's and throws a football in the bucket. He runs up to the bucket but grabs another one and throws the paint on the girls, but he leaves without the football. *This marks the second appearance of Chester Hosada-Bloom and the first and last of his brothers, Chad and Chuck. They were not seen or mentioned afterwards. *This also marks the first appearance of Chantay Black, who speaks little in the episode, but later on becomes an extreme gossiper. *Manny needed an ice pack for the scratches and bruises on her face after the altercation. *This marks the final appearance of Chris Sharpe. *Chris Sharpe gets a lesson on respect from Matt Oleander after he mentioned Jay giving Emma gonorrhea in Secret (1). *This episode is named after the song, "Modern Love" by David Bowie. *This is the only episode of Season 4 in which Craig Manning does not appear. |-| Gallery= modern-love-1.jpg modern-love-2.jpg modern-love-3.jpg modern-love-4.jpg File:Normal 1928 1.jpg File:Normal 1929 1.jpg File:Normal 1941 1.jpg File:Normal 1943 1.jpg File:Normal 1944 1.jpg File:Normal n aCABDJG58.jpg File:Normal n aCAIT9IOJ.jpg Manny paige.jpg 89798iuo.png 888jnnn.png njj.png Tumblr lt63fbpKK21qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lt63b5r7731qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lt63bhZn1O1qc1tpr.jpg Degrassi418 28829.jpg 4533fff.png 3454ff.png 14 (3).jpg Tumblr lt630h0Kig1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lt630rWjmv1qc1tpr.jpg 255983.jpg 665.jpg 6644.jpg 5443ds.jpg Tumblr lt632bqMF01qc1tpr.jpg 989h.png 090j.png |-| Promos= |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson Supporting Cast *John Bregar as Dylan Michalchuk *Deanna Casaluce as Alex Nuñez *Marjorie Chan as Meeri *Loretta Clow as Matt's professor *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Shenae Grimes as Darcy Edwards *Christopher Jacot as Matt Oleander *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Daniel Morrison as Chris Sharpe *George Nozuka as Chad Hosada-Bloom *Justin Nozuka as Chuck Hosada-Bloom *Philip Nozuka as Chester Hosada-Bloom Absences *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch |-| Quotes= :Manny: Paige Happy weekend Paige! ignores her Why, thanks Manny and thanks for taking my practice this morning. :Paige: You want me to thank you? For what? Dropping a dirty bomb on my life? :Manny: Practice went awesome without you and if you ask some of us, that wasn't a coincidence. :Paige: You told Hazel when you swore that you wouldn't. :Manny: I thought she knew, okay? Chill. :Paige: Don't use your outdated slang on me. I doubt that your mouth is even connected to your tiny, shriveled boy-obsessed brain. :Manny: I'm the dumb one. Who still hasn't figured out not to chase older guys? Guys so out of her league it's not funny. :Paige: Big words for someone who picks up my leftovers. :[People start looking at them; Paige walks away and Manny pulls her arm back] :Manny: Could you be more self-obsessed? All you think about is your own butt which would require a lot of though given that it's huge! her butt as Paige walks away :[Paige turns around and slaps Manny in the face. Manny drops her books and starts pulling on Paige's hair. People crowd and watch the fight until Principal Hatzilakos and Mr. Oleander break up the fight. Mr. Oleander grabs Manny and Mrs. Hatzilakos grabs Paige] :Mr. Oleander: MANNY! Calm down! :Manny: Hey Mr. Pedophile... I MEAN, Oleander. Don't make your girlfriend Paige even more jealous of me! :Ms. Hatzilakos: Manny. My office, Monday. Paige, Mr. Oleander, now! :Ms. Hatzilakos: Paige Well, this was a rather upsetting day. :Paige: Manny Santos is a liar okay? She lies. :Ms. Hatzilakos: Nothing ever happened between you and Mr. Oleander? :Paige: That would be wrong. He was tutoring me and that's all. :Ms. Hatzilakos: Mr. Simpson has already left for the day as has Mr. Oleander's advisor and frankly I'm less than comfortable discussing this without one of your parents being here. :Paige: Is that totally needed? :Ms. Hatzilakos: We're all gonna meet Monday at 8:00, but I think I should warn you there's a pretty big discrepancy in your reports. :Paige: Reports? :Ms. Hatzilakos: Takes on the situation. Mr. Oleander has a very different one. He told me that you were obsessed with him, that you followed him, you wouldn't leave him alone. You stalked him. :Mr. Oleander: Paige when she comes over to his apartment Hi. :Paige: Hi. You're just gonna say hi? :Mr. Oleander: Look, I tried calling. You weren't picking up your phone. I'm glad you came over. :Paige: Gee, why didn't I put a microphone in my bra? That's such a novice psycho stalker mistake. :Mr. Oleander: I know you're upset. Me too. :Paige: No, I'm not. I'm livid, boiling, pissed beyond all recognition. :Mr. Oleander: Can we talk about this? :Paige: You have three minutes. :Mr. Oleander: Paige, you know what this job means to me. You know what school means to me. :Paige: I'm waiting for the us part. :Mr. Oleander: Us? I, I figured we'd leave time to let it blow over and when it's summer, we're home free. :Paige: And in the meantime I get what, expelled? Referred to as that sad, desperate loony who stalks TA's? :Mr. Oleander: I didn't know what else to say! :Paige: Please, you wanted to look like the good guy. Don't kid yourself! :Mr. Oleander: Okay, Paige, you had a public fight with Manny Santos after promising me nothing else would be said! :Paige: She was really mean. Why am I doing this? :Mr. Oleander: My entire future is on the line. :Paige: Ms. Hatzilakos I don't need my parents to protect me. I'm only telling the truth. I was inappropriate with Mr. Oleander and I'd like to transfer out of his class, immediately. :Mr. Simpson: It's the only media immersion class offered in grade 11. You will fail the course. :Paige: So I'll repeat it next year. :Mr. Simpson: Every grade 12 credit is taken, Paige for university applications. :Paige: Well, then maybe I should just transfer schools entirely, now. :Ms. Hatzilakos: It's May! Transferring so late, chances are you can't complete the academic year. You will fail entirely. :Mr. Simpson: Paige Have you really thought this through? You should be getting set for university, not acting like you're in kindergarten. :Ms. Hatzilakos: Mr. Simpson! :Mr. Simpson: I'm sorry, but I'm not buying what she's selling. Anything I saw didn't look too one sided. :Ms. Hatzilakos: You saw something? :Paige: Leave it, sir. Please leave it. :Mr. Simpson: No, I can't. Matt I trusted you with my kids. My kids trusted you, including her. :Paige: Please stop it. Can we just stop? :Mr. Olander's Advisor: Students often have feelings for their teachers. You just took your feelings too far. We can help. :Mr. Simpson: Okay, I'm not going to sit here and watch this. :Paige: I don't care if I fail! Can we just finish this now, please? :Mr. Simpson: Daphne, whose side are we on, huh? The students or the teachers? :Ms. Hatzilakos: I need to know what you saw Archie. How can I make a decision if I don't know what you saw! :Mr. Oleander: We had... :Ms. Hatzilakos: There's a lot at stake here. :Mr. Oleander: We had a relationship. :Paige: What are you doing? :Mr. Oleander: We were seeing each other outside of school. It shouldn't have happened. I take full responsibility. :Chantay: Manny So Paige basically fights you because of a guy? :Manny: Paige basically fights me because she's a psycho wench. :Emma: She fought you because guys are always turning women against each other. |-| Featured Music= *''"Colors"'' by X-quisite *''"Love and Affection"'' by Universal Honey *''"Sassy Thang"'' by X-quisite |-| Links= *Watch Modern Love on YouTube *Watch Modern Love on Gorillavid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes